Loving Him, Even Through Adversity
by kathrynw221291
Summary: a teenage dean strolls in after a night out with a special someone, and john gets suspicious about the love bites littering his neck. drama and shouting happen, dean is forced to make a hard decision. DESTIEL. Teen!chester cuteness.


**Teen!chester destiel dramas. **

**Dean comes in to the family home after a night out and his appearance/scent rouses suspicion for john. Bombshells are dropped and reactions are had. Sammy is adorable. Dean is a teenage sex god. S'all good.**

**WARNINGS: suggestions of sexual things. Couple swear words. John being a big meanie-face. Lots of Teenchester bromantic behaviour.**

A 17 year old Dean walked through the door of the motel, a swagger in his step and a soppy smile on his face. Sammy looked up at his brother and smiled, before going back to his math homework. Their father strode into the room at hearing the door open and looked over his eldest, not sure what he was looking for.

The boy had been gone for most of the evening, not telling john or Sammy where he was actually going. Dean's hair was ruffled-looked in places, and his lips looked a bit bruised and swollen. He had a simpering look on his face that made john cringe a little. It also looked as if his clothes had been replaced in a hurry. Hmm, interesting.

"Dean, where have you been?" John demanded, rounding on his son and staring him down with his dark eyes. Dean straightened up and pulled at his clothes, trying to look more presentable.

"I uh, just went out for a walk, ran into someone I know. We had a drink. No biggie, dad." Dean said nonchalantly, shaking his head in dismissal of the worry he could sense coming from his father. When Dean turned his head john noticed a scattering of reddish marks down his neck. One of them looked almost like a bite mark. Again, interesting.

"No biggie? You've been gone for hours, dean! Anything could have happened to you! And what's that cologne smell you've brought with you? You don't wear any of that stuff. Were you in a fight?" John asked, taking in said smell through his nostrils. Dean flushed imperceptibly as Sammy met his eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, sorry Dad, I lost track of time." Dean said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"And the cologne, Dean? I can smell it all over you. And those marks on your neck aren't hard to spot either, what the hell happened?" John asked, getting dangerously close to the truth as his son's green eyes flickered down to the floor, away from John's stern stare.

"It is nothing, just in the bar you know, someone must have been-

"Hang on, I recognise the smell actually, someone we know wears it…Sammy, who is it? You're good with details." John queried, spinning to look at Sam, his youngest just shrugged, but looked warningly at Dean over his dad's broad shoulder. Sammy knew alright. Oh he knew. But he'd promised to keep all this stuff a secret from their dad. And he couldn't break a promise with his big brother. Not on pain of death.

"That kid that's always trailing after you, big blue eyes, dark hair, oh, what's his name? Uh…Cameron? Chris? Castiel! That's who it is! But why is his cologne all over you?" John looked confused and on the verge of angry. Dean had no idea what his dad was thinking. It probably wasn't close to the truth though.

Ah the beautiful truth. The reason dean _actually_ had Cas' scent all over him. Dean reveled in the memory of an hour ago, sitting on his boyfriend Castiel's sofa, being kissed senseless by the slighter boy, his tan, long-fingered hands running up and down his body, sliding into his hair and into the back pockets of his jeans. Those chapped lips sucking and licking and biting their way over his jaw and down to his collarbone, moving back up to suck his earlobe and whisper the _dirtiest_ of suggestions into Dean's ear. Fuck, if it wasn't the hottest thing Dean had ever experienced.

"Dad, listen. I have the simplest explanation. But I don't know how you'll take it, you might end up shooting me if I tell you." Dean hedged, taking a step back, and popping his collar to hide the majority of the hickeys scattering his neck.

"It can't be that bad, kiddo. Just tell me." John urged, looking between his sons in bewilderment, expressly feeling like he was the only one who wasn't in on the joke. Sam obviously knew something about it. He always did when Dean was concerned. If something was happening in Dean's life, then Sam was in on the gossip. John never had the time to find out, too busy hunting, searching for ol' Yellow Eyes; doing his job. It made the old hunter sad to know he was missing out on them growing up, but he had to prioritise, their safety had to come first; meaning protecting them from all the son-of-a-bitch monsters out there.

"you migh' wanna sit down for this one." Dean mumbled, moving further into the room as his father perched on the edge of his bed, looking expectantly at Dean.

"Cas and I, it's…uh…he's my….we're kind of…ah this is so difficult!" Dean tried to explain, pacing back and forth. Sammy was nodding and looking sympathetic. Oh, he knew something alright!

"There's a reason I've got hickeys down my neck and his cologne all over me, it's because cas is my... he's my…uh. Ok, dad, I'm attracted to guys." Dean blurted out, Sam dropped his drink on the floor, spilling it on the carpet, but Dean or John didn't notice this at all.

John's face had dropped; his mouth open and his eyes wide in shock. Sam looked between his brother and father, worried at what might happen next. His instincts told him to jump between them, and protect his brother. But he waited. How would their dad react to Dean's biggest secret? The one Sam had kept for four years?

"You're what?" John growled, standing up and walking towards Dean, eyes hard and jaw set. Dean shivered and stepped back, hitting the doorframe.

"I-I'm attracted to guys. I'm gay, Dad. And Cas and I, we're together." Dean said in a croaky voice, Sam could see he was attempting strength and composure, but his fear was encompassing his intentions.

John shook his head violently, dismissing Dean's words.

"You're just confused, you're a kid; you don't know what you're talking about. Guys like girls, Dean. End of." John said, looking up at Dean, noticing angry tears starting to form in those green eyes.

"That Castiel _fag_ is banned from seeing you again, you hear? There's no time for that in our business, especially not with guys. You have responsibilities. Just not possible." John finished, turning away from his sons and walking out of the room. Dean followed him though. He wasn't going to roll over and let that happen.

"If he's a fag, then I am too! You can't ban him from me, because I'm 18 in a week and a half, and I'll leave here and go and be with him… I love him dad." Dean responded resolutely, his voice was wavering as anger and bitterness rose within him. John turned and looked at him, disgust floating in his eyes.

"I don't care if you don't like it, hate me for all I care, he's my boyfriend and he accepts me; BETTER THAN MY OWN FUCKING FATHER DOES!" Dean continued, raising his voice and swallowing the lump in his throat. Next thing he knew John had raised his arm and backhanded him across the cheek, hard. He was sent reeling backwards, knocking his head against a cabinet. Sam ran over and looked into his brother's face, eyes screwed shut as a trickle of blood slid down from his temple.

Sam whirled around and glared at his dad, anger simmering beneath the surface.

"Dean…I never meant to…damn it! Are you-

"Don't touch him! You've done enough already." Sammy whispered harshly to his stunned father. John was watching his eldest son stagger forwards, placing a heavy hand on Sam's shoulder for support. Guilt and shame bubbled in his gut at the sight of his injury.

"Sammy, don't get yourself in trouble. I'm okay, little man. Just a bit dazed. A back hander will do that to ya." Dean grimaced and found the power to glare openly at his father.

"Dean, I-

John attempted, not quite knowing what to say. His son was slipping out of his fingers, into the arms of some scrawny kid he barely knew, and he couldn't muster up the words to claw him back into the family. Well, shit!

"Oh don't! You made your feelings pretty damn clear! You can think what you like, but I'm not sticking around to hear you bad mouth my boyfriend. You can say what you like about me, hell it's not like I don't know you're ashamed of me already." Dean spat, maneuvering Sam gently out of the firing line between them. John looked at him and saw his eyes narrow.

"But you will NOT say a word against Castiel; he is ten times the man you are! I'll be out from under your feet in no time." Dean finished, turning back into the bedroom and gathering his stuff from around the place; guns, clothes and boots; and shoving it all into his duffel bag.

John stood rooted to the spot, flabbergasted. This was _Dean_? Disrespecting him and standing up to him? It was usually Sammy that kicked up a fuss.

"What do you think you're doing? You aren't leaving here, no way no how! I'm your father and I tell you what to do in this family. You are staying here with us. Got it?" John asked in that dangerous low voice, watching his eldest moving around the room.

John stepped forward, ready to grab his son by the shoulders and shake him till he got his head together, but Sam jumped between them and squared his little body, hunched and ready for a fight. What the hell had got into their heads?

"Whut? Stay here and be hated and treated like shit because I love someone who isn't in your parameters of 'ok to date'? Nah thanks." Dean said back, glaring at John, placing his hands on Sammy's little shoulders and gripping appreciatively at the act of defiance and protection the younger boy was eliciting.

"He's a guy, Dean. Guys don't date other guys. It's just not right!" John said quietly, needing his son to understand how he felt.

"I disagree. If you love someone you just do, their gender doesn't matter." Sam piped up, frowning at his father from his renewed place at the table. Dean's eyes flickered to his brother's and he smiled in appreciation. John didn't know quite how to respond to that. It seemed he was being ganged up on.

"If you leave who will look after Sammy when I'm out on a hunt?" John asked, slumping down onto his bed and sighing.

"Well he's 14; he's old enough to make his own decisions. He can stay with you or he can leave with me. I'm not going to decide for him like he's still a little kid." Dean replied, packing the last of his things and zipping the bag up. Sam looked up at his older brother and seemed gratified at being given the choice.

"I'll think about it and let you know." He said diplomatically, keeping his eyes locked on Dean and trying to non-verbally let him know that he supported him.

"I'm going out. Don't know when I'll be back. You know the drill; shotgun, salt, don't answer the door." John said mechanically. He got up and walked straight out before either of his sons could reply.

Dean removed his boots and his clothes until he was just in boxers and a t-shirt and slipped into bed, pulling the covers tight around him. Flicking the bedside light off, he closed his eyes against the raising tide of emotion whirling in his head. The light Sam was working by was the only light in the room now, bathing him in a circle of yellow light as he feverishly finished an essay on sub-tropical geography. He could hear Dean tossing and turning in his bed, and sighed, feeling like he really just wanted to make it all better for his big brother.

Sam finally relented with the work and shoved the books and paper back into his rucksack. When he had made himself comfortable in his bed, he turned over and closed his eyes. Then he heard it. Soft sobs were coming from Dean's covers, heaving breaths and then sobbing.

Without a seconds thought Sam crawled out of his bed and lay down behind his brother, wrapping an arm around his shaking body.

Dean turned to face him, and the anguish in his eyes made Sam gasp.

"M'sorry Sammy, I didn't m-mean to w-wake you." Dean said thickly, talking through his tears. Sam shook his head and pulled his brother in for a hug. He felt his brother's head thud onto his shoulder, his tears drenching his white t-shirt.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm sorry about what dad said. He was a dick." Sam whispered stroking Dean's quivering back slowly.

"You d-don't have to apologise f-for him, but thanks." Dean said gruffly, sighing against Sam's collarbone. He eventually pulled away and swiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"I never thought he'd react like that. I mean I knew he wouldn't be jumpin' for joy, but still." Dean said quietly, sniffling as he felt anger inside him.

"He's stubborn and old fashioned. Stupid, too. You've still got me, Dean. I'm not going anywhere." Sam said, squeezing Dean's shoulder lightly and smiling.

**The story isn't finished with yet, I've got some ideas for future chapters. **

**Poor dean, having to deal with john's harsh reaction. He'll always have his little bro to look out for him though.**

**Teen!Castiel will probably feature in the next chapter.**


End file.
